


Brokenkiss

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is a problematic student. Can Morgause figure out why does Morgana behave the way she does? Or will she have to expell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenkiss

"I'll burn my whole life down

Just to never hear me and you.

I'll set it all on fire!"

\- Carnifex (Heartless) 

 

The bell rang. Morgana kept sitting until Morgause rose and left the classroom. Morgana fixed her with her eyes. She was so brokenhearted - Morgause tainted her with her apathy. Am I so tedious? thougth Morgana venomously. She would sacrifice anything for Morgause. She would cut her heart out and preserve it in wax forever. Just for her beloved Morgause. And Morgause neglected her - as a person as well as a student. And no one will ever know. I keep you in my heart and I will take it to my grave.

Morgana felt bitter, so bitter she had to do something with it... anything. Let her know...  
Morgana decided. The following day Morgana stayed later. Her class finished the last and Morgana hid in the bathroom. She waited like 20 minutes and then she went to the dressroom. There she took a chair and grabbed her painting spray. She worked quickly, but precisely, drowned in silence. All she heard was the hissing of the spray.  
"What do you think you're doing?", heard Morgana from behind suddenly. She turned back and spotted Morgause. "Spring clean?", uttered Morgana, trying not to show her bitterness and hopelessness. Morgause watched the white wall, now stained with dull-red letters:  
"A FRAME OF GLASS AND THE LOVE THAT'S BUILT ON SORROW  
IS A SEE-THROUGH COFFIN FOR A HEART THAT BEATS SO HOLLOW!"  
"Come to me. Follow me to my office!" Morgana didn't resist. She just wondered how could she possibly hide her feelings.

In the office Morgause shown Morgana the chair and her gesture told her to sit down. "What's wrong, Morgana? I remember you a student I loved. Clever, hard-working, well-behaved. Where did your virtues go?" Morgana felt so sour. "All my virtues have gone, they died." "Really? What's wrong - tell me. I know you didn't do stuff like this last year when Agravaine taught you. Is it me?" Somehow. "Every bitter while with you feels like breathing in sulfur.", uttered Morgana. She tried to seem angry, but Morgause saw she's not far from crying.

Morgause caught Morgana's hand. Morgana seemed to be gone, her mind had flown away. She started to sing silently: "Paralyzed by my envy of the night. I am lost without you here... and outside it looks like rain... Say goodbye for the last time, for the last time I bleed myself dry tonight. And nothing I could ever write would help you understand this life, there's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights. The wax will drip as so as blood, romance is dead and all is lust, you are the water in my lungs... we've lost it. We are all alone." The final words broke down as Morgana sobbed. "I...", started Morgause, stricken, "I didn't... know... You..." Morgana gazed somewhere behind Morgause: "Even if my heart won't beat, it'll be broken and yours. I've got your thorns in my heart." Morgause sat next to Morgana and grabbed her hand. "But you never cared. In the grave you dug for me remains the bag of bones." "Morgana!", started Morgause. "The tomb resides where once the roses bloomed. Bury my heart..." "Morgana!!" Morgana still spoke like in a trance. "I'm buried in the pavement you hallow as you walk upon..." "Morgana!!!" Morgana shook. "It's my fault. I didn't want to get you to any trouble... and I also didn't know... you... feel it the same way I do..." Morgana gazed into Morgause's eyes. "I feared because of you," started Morgause and joined her lips with Morgana's. The kiss was like if Morgause wanted to suck the breath from Morgana's lungs. "...but I'm not affraid anymore."

 

"Give me a long kiss goodnight  
And everything will be alright."

\- Green Day (Give Me Novacaine)

**Author's Note:**

> Written with help of the lyrics by Motionless in White.


End file.
